Califax
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: While Max, Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy are gone, Angel plays matchmaker and gets Iggy and Ella together. This is great...until the School comes back for another experiment: they want Ella to have Iggy's child. Post Max. AU. Adopted from WindClanApprentice112. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Ella's POV**

There he was: beautiful, smart, talented, and all mine. The incredible Iggy Ride. Griffiths. Whatever.

I sighed, looking at him as he cooked dinner for the rest of us. Nudge had dragged Max, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy with her to go to Phoenix, to see a local fashion show. Nudge wanted to be a designer, so this was a good experience for her. Needless to say, Max and Fang weren't as pleased. Max didn't want to go at all, and Fang wanted to update his blog. But since Max was going, he didn't put up too much of a fight. Pushover.

"Hey, could you pass the pepper?" His velvet voice pierced my thoughts. I wonder if he knows how I feel about him.

Of course he does, silly! said a child's voice in my head.

_Who...Angel! What are you doing here? I thought that you went with Max, Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge to California! _I replied in my head.

_I didn't. I hid up in the attic. But don't worry; Max already knows._

_If you say so…_

_I didn't say so, I TOLD you so._

_Sure Angel, _I replied with a giggle.

"Hello? Anyone there? Ella, can you please pass the pepper?" He was now a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, a little panicked now that I realized that during my conversation with Angel, Iggy had been trying to get a conversation going. Boy, wouldn't I love to know what he was thinking, although there probably wouldn't be anything about me.

**Iggy's POV**

Man, was she beautiful. I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see her, but with Angel's help, I can see an image of her in my head. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, framing her coffee colored skin perfectly. Her intent brown eyes were currently fixed upon me, as I moved around the kitchen. I only knew this from my ABS. (Angel Broadcast System)

I realized that I needed some pepper for the dish I was making, but I couldn't find it. I could still hear Ella's faint heartbeat, so much slower than I was used to, but still, so I asked her if she could pass it to me. I waited, putting other things in my dish. I heard no other noises at all. I leaned against the counter to wait.

Five minutes later, I still hadn't gotten a response.

Hmm..._Angel, can you tell me what Ella's thinking?_

_Of course! She's having a conversation with me in her head._

Apparently, I needed to take matters into my own hands.

"Hello? Anyone there? Ella, can you please pass the pepper?" I hope I didn't sound too annoyed. I mean, I did like Ella. I didn't want to sound mean.

"Oh, sorry!" she replied, sounded a little panicked. She pressed the pepper into my hand and I sprinkled it over the dish. It was too bad I had ended up scaring Ella.

Ah well, no one can be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OH MY GODS I WAS SO EMBARRASSED WHEN WINDCLANAPPRENTICE112 POSTED THIS CHAPTER THE FIRST TIME!**

**Iggy: It was Halloween and she was high on sugar.**

**Me: But that was so embarrassing! So this is a more T rated chapter. Sorry about the first one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Angel's POV**

Iggy and Ella are going out, and I'm tired of reading their thoughts. It started nice and innocent, but I'm seven, so I shouldn't know have to deal with the things they were thinking about for a long time. And I mean a _long _time. I mean, the thoughts weren't explicit or anything, but I didn't really need to know what Iggy or Ella were thinking as they kissed. They were really gross!

Oh great, they're at it again. I tried to block their thoughts, but they were so loud! Plus they were the only ones in the house, so there were no other thoughts to block them with.

I turned on the television, but that didn't help too much. Well, that was annoying. I began to sing loudly in my head, but it didn't do anything. I tried going outside, and that helped the most. I grabbed the portable CD player Dr. Martinez had given me and turned on my favorite song as loud as possible as I sat as far away from Ella's room as possible while still staying on the property.

**Ella's POV**

I felt Iggy's lips against mine. I pressed my hands against his muscular, sculpted chest and traced my hands down it. His shirt was on the floor and his arms were wrapped around my waist. We were lying on my bed, but doing nothing more than kissing. The sheets were all over the place, but I never made my bed in the mornings, so it was always like that. My heavy sweater was still on, so I guessed Iggy couldn't feel anything under it.

Iggy held me tighter against his chest and his kissing became more forceful. I responded with equal passion. I would have wrapped my arms around him, but his wings would have made that a little awkward. They were folded against his back, but that would have only made it more awkward. I wished he could fully extend them, but the room wasn't quite big enough for him to do that comfortably. His wings looked like the wings of an angel: white with a few darker primary feathers that looked almost silver. **(AN: I don't know what color Iggy's wings are, but I always pictured them like that. Mostly light with some darker ones.) **I didn't care that he wasn't a normal human. I loved Iggy more than any girl had ever before loved her boyfriend.

**Angel's POV**

All right, should I choose to scar my mind but not have Iggy and Ella kill me, or have them kill me and keep a...sorta pure mind?

Well, option two's out already, 'cause I don't have a pure mind in the first place. Between Max and Fang dating and Iggy and Ella dating, it was almost impossible. At least, you know, for a mind-reader like me. But I would love to see the expressions on their faces… Option two it is. I grinned. Time for some fun.

Max and Fang walked past me. "Where's Iggy?" Max asked.

"Upstairs." I pressed my lips together. I couldn't keep talking, or I would crack up.

"Thanks, honey!"

"You're welcome." You are so very, very welcome.

Five, four, three, two…

"IGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**Me: Same ending...lol.**

**Iggy: But no parenthesis in parenthesis.**

**Me: Shut up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well, this is the last one of WindClanApprentice112's chapters before mine start...SQUEE! I'm excited!**

**Iggy: Well, you basically wrote most of these chapters with her.**

**Me: Not this one. Little WindClanApprentice wrote this herself! I was so proud!**

**Iggy: *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But after this chapter, I actually own the chapters!**

**Ella's POV**

Well, things were just great. Absolutely _wonderful. _And yes, for you idiots out there, I _am_ being sarcastic. Iggy and I were kissing on my bed and Max chooses that moment to walk right into my room. Nice one on not locking the door Ella. Nice one. Then again, if the door was closed, Max would probably just knock it down. She's been known to do that. But anyway, our little..._encounter_ went something like this:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Iggy and I were kissing with Iggy's shirt on the floor. We weren't doing anything, but it could look like it, since we were lying on Iggy's bed with the sheets strewn about randomly. We were all fine and dandy, and then in walks the Fax team. Crap. Fang might be okay, but Max? I don't think so._

_I had never seen so many different shades of red and purple as I did then when they walked in on us. All of them were on Max's face, big surprise. Fang couldn't show any emotions. It might mess up his "I'm an emotionless brick wall" look. And of course, he couldn't just pull his girlfriend away or something, but he had to watch with a vaguely amused look in his eyes. Jerk._

"_IGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Max. Time for a major screaming match. Iggy or Max? Who would win?_

_I'm sorry to say Max would totally beat my boyfriend any day of the week._

"_What's it look like I'm doing?" he retorted._

"_Well, it looks like you're doing my sister." She practically growled the last word._

_Of course, the "F" in Fax chooses now to speak._

"_I think that we should just leave them alone." Short and to the point. Ladies and gentleman...FANG!_

_Max turned on him. Ouch..._

"_Leave them alone. LEAVE THEM ALONE? Are you CRAZY? Iggy's shirt ON THE FLOOR with the sheets ALL OVER THE PLACE, and you want to LEAVE THEM ALONE?"_

"_We didn't do anything but kiss!" I tried to beg, but I don't think Max heard me._

"_Why, yes I do. Let's go Maxie." And he dragged her out the door, but not before Max said to both Iggy and me, "Just wait until I tell Mom!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So now I have three choices. Option one: elope with Iggy in California, assume the last name Ride, and have two kids, Xavier and Amanda. That way, if Max kills us, the charges will be double, seeing as we're family and all.

Option two: get Angel to help me erase this particular memory out of their heads. This would most likely be the least painful of the three.

Option three: I bravely take my punishment, whatever it may be. Ouch. Not going to be fun at all.

I chose option three, and if that doesn't work out, then I am taking option one. I don't want Angel anymore involved in this than she has to be.

However, I do have something to ask of her. I want to ask her who told Max and Fang that we were upstairs. When I find out who did that, I'm going to rip them limb from limb or have Iggy plant a bomb in their food and have them explode. Either way, someone is going to be in pieces in the next twenty-four hours.

**Angel's POV**

Uh-oh.

**Me: Has to be the shortest POV ever.**

**Iggy: Most likely.**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Iggy: You have nothing to say, do you?**

**Me: Nope. I should post this.**

**Iggy: Yup.**

**Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY MINIONS!**

**Iggy: *sighs***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Without the AN, this chapter is exactly 500 words.**

**Iggy: ...Congratulations?**

**Me: *beams* Thank you!**

**Iggy: You're welcome. I'm not sure why, but you are.**

**Me: Silly Iggy! It's a 500 word chapter!**

**Iggy: ...Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Angel's POV**

"Angel?" Ella asked in an innocent voice. "Who told Max and Fang where Iggy and I were?"

I felt like a mouse trapped between an Eraser and a whitecoat. And yes, I know the saying is "rock and a hard place." I say Eraser and a whitecoat because it suits my situation better. ANYWAY, I either backed into the whitecoat and most likely would be studied, or was eaten/killed by the Eraser. What wonderful choices.

The moment of truth: "Um...I don't know?" Oh, great. Really great. I sounded _so_ sure of myself. Asking questions instead of making statements always did that.

Wow, I took after Max. I was very sarcastic in my mind.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Ella screamed. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?" I backed up a bit, but then realized a perfect counter argument.

"I was distracted by _someone_ kissing in their room!" I snapped back. "Kinda hard to concentrate on little things when two people are practically _screaming_ their love for each other in their heads!"

Ella blushed. "Don't tell my mom!" she begged. "Please?"

Whoa, mood swings much? Crazy... "Don't worry, Ella. I won't. And I'll try my hardest to figure out who told Max." Not.

"Thanks, Ang. I knew I could count on you," Ella sighed. Yeah, right. You can count on me.

Please note sarcasm. Again. Thank you Max!

I was going to lie through my teeth until she forgot so she wouldn't kill me. Not tell the truth and let her count on me. Puh-leeze. I didn't exactly want to _die_. And Ella would kill me if she knew I told Max and Fang where she and Iggy were. I could hear her plans in her head, and they didn't sound all that appealing.

On a completely unrelated note, Gazzy just came inside. I wonder what he wants...

"Angel?" he asked in an innocent voice. "How mad do you think Max would be if she knew that I just sorta...um, you know, _accidentally_, um...blew up a tree?"

"How did you blow up a tree without us hearing?" I was unable to keep the amazement out of my voice.

"I made a silent bomb. Cool, huh? But the tree just sorta...disintegrated. I don't know how." A touch of terror crept into his voice. "It wasn't supposed to do that! It was just supposed to make a little hole in the ground silently! It was more powerful than it was supposed to be!"

"Gaz, calm down. Were you hurt at all?" I asked.

"No." His nerves were just shot. Okay, fun.

"Then I think Max will just be glad you're okay," I answered.

"Good," Gazzy breathed. I could tell that he had been really scared.

"GAZZY!" came a scream from outside. Max. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT TREE?"

"Then again, I could be wrong," I muttered under my breath.

**Me: I love Angel...**

**Iggy: That's not creepy at all.**

**Me: In a non-creepy and friendly way!**

**Iggy: Good, cause that would be scary.**

**Me: *sighs* Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: -in a British accent- So sorry about the wait. NaNoWriMo and all...**

**Iggy: Then Christmas...**

**Me: -British accent- I was quite busy.**

**Iggy: Is there a reason you're saying all of this in a British accent?**

**Me: -still got the accent...- No.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Angel's POV**

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Max was gonna kill me! And then she was going to bring me back to life and kill me again! Then again, and again, and again, and again and then she would torture me for all eternity! _Gazzy thought frantically. I rolled my eyes and extracted myself from his mind.

"I would run if I were you," I advised. Gazzy took my advice and darted downstairs into the basement. I shut and locked the door behind him.

_Angel, help! _he thought frantically the second the door closed. _I can't see! It's too dark! I'm stuck in here!_

_One second, Gazzy. Max is coming in,_ I thought back. _Wait a moment._

_Well, what else am I supposed to do?_ he thought back. _I'm stuck in the basement!_

I laughed in his mind, then I left.

"Angel, where is your brother?" Max demanded as she entered the room with a murderous expression on her face.

"I don't know," I lied.

"Where is he?" Max snarled. "I know you're covering for him."

I gasped, an affronted look on my face. "Why, Max! Why are you accusing me when you have no evidence against me?" Inside, I was laughing so hard. This was _very_ amusing.

"I'll find evidence," Max snarled. "And when I find your brother, I will tear him apart and then bring him back to life and then kill him again!"

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Why?" Max asked in a deadly calm voice. "WHY? He destroyed the tree, Angel! All that's left are ashes. ASHES!"

"Why do you care so much?" Angel asked.

"FANG AND I LIKED TO KISS IN THAT TREE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Max screamed. I flinched. Oh, no. Gazzy destroyed the kissing tree. Now they might have to kiss _in the house_, just like Iggy and Ella. Eww...

"Max, can't you find another..."

"THERE IS NO OTHER TREE AS PERFECT AS THAT ONE!" Oh, great. Now she was on a roll. "WE SHARED MORE KISSES IN THAT TREE THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE, ANGEL! THAT TREE WAS SPECIAL!"

"Max, I'm sure you'll find another tree and make more memories in it."

Max's face turned red. She was about to yell at me when there was a crash from downstairs. I winced. Max yanked the door open and saw Gazzy cowering at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um, sorry?"

**Me: -in a British accent- Originally, this was the Gasman's point of view. I think I fixed it properly to make it Angel's point of view, but if there's any mistakes, I'm quite sorry.**

**Iggy: Quit the accent please.**

**Me: -accented in a British fashion- No.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, we've got some Eggy romance in this chapter...**

**Iggy: Yeah, some Eggy romance that ends in-**

**Me: Iggy, what did I say about ruining chapters?**

**Iggy: *looks down* You said not to.**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Ella's POV**

I held Iggy's hand and pulled him towards the park. I bit my lip. I hadn't pictured telling him this way, but I guess it was must as romantic as it could be. We couldn't exactly do this watching the sunset, what with Iggy being blind and all.

"Hey, Iggy?" I asked cautiously. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him, but I wasn't sure how. If he didn't feel the same way...

"What, El?" My heartbeat sped up at the nickname. I loved him so much! I just hoped he loved me too.

"What would you say if I told you...well, if I told you..." I started to talk, but I wanted to back out the moment I started.

"Told me what?" Iggy asked. I looked at him. He looked confused, but still beautiful.

"That..." A hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around to see a terrible creature. It looked sort-of like a wolf, but also human-like in a way. One of the Erasers Max had told me about? I screamed, but a furry hand clamped over my mouth. A ice-cold needle went into my arm and I blacked out.

**Iggy's POV**

Ella and I were taking a walk. She was leading me, apparently to a park. I was partially behind her, able to smell her delicious strawberry-scented shampoo.

Wow, I was a creeper. "Delicious strawberry-scented shampoo"? And how did I know the type of shampoo she used again?

"Hey, Iggy?" Ella asked cautiously. My curiosity was instantly piqued and I was drawn out of my thoughts of how creeperlicious I was. Yes. I created a new word to describe my creepiness. **(AN: My word. MY WORD! No stealing. My friends and I came up with that, thank you very much.)**

"What, El?" I asked, using my new nickname for her. Her heartbeat sped up for no reason I could think of.

"What would you say if I told you...well, if I told you..."

"Told me what?" Ella was going to kill me with the suspense!

"That..." Ella broke off and screamed. Her scream was cut off a moment later and there was a light thump.

"Ella?" I asked urgently. "What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about your girlfriend," hissed a voice. My blood froze. An Eraser. But they were gone! "Worry about yourself, freak."

I dropped into a fighting stance. I heard a fist fly toward me, but I blocked it with my arm and swung a punch at what I guessed was the Eraser's head. There was a satisfying crunch as my fist made contact with the Eraser's nose. I took a step forward and stumbled. There was something in front of me. Ella!

I shot a kick out randomly, not sure where the Eraser was. A furry hand grabbed my leg and long nails dug into it. I hissed in pain.

"You...hurt...my...girlfriend!" I snarled, punctuating each word with a punch. The Eraser stumbled, but another one grabbed my from behind. I felt a needle poke me in the neck, then I collapsed in a heap on the ground, unconscious, on top of Ella.

**Me: Yes, Iggy and Ella have been attacked!**

**Iggy: THIS IS THE START OF THE PLOT!**

**Me: OMG! A PLOT!**

**Iggy: I know! There hasn't been a plot yet!**

**Me: FINALLY, A PLOT! YES!**

**Review if you want a plot! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: SO sorry for the wait. School has been hectic.**

**Iggy: She's in advanced classes. Overachiever.**

**Me: Between advanced Geometry, advanced Biology, and Latin, I haven't had much time to update.**

**Iggy: Excuses, excuses...**

**Me: Shut up. And in the last chapter, I know I was a bit unclear. Creeperlicious was the word I came up with, not creepiness. Creepiness is actually a word.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. But I do own the plot that FINALLY came to life!**

**Max's POV**

"Sorry?" I hissed. "_Sorry?_ SORRY?" Gazzy cowered. "You think SORRY will make up for this? That tree was special. And you could have killed yourself?"

_You were worried about him,_ Angel remarked in my head. That nosy little mind-reader!

_Butt out, Ang!_ I snapped.

_You were really worried. Now you're acting mad to hide it,_ Angel added.

_Go away! _I thought-yelled. _Now! I'm trying to punish your brother!_

_He's terrified,_ thought Angel randomly. How did she know...wait. She's a mind-reader with no sense of privacy. She goes into any minds near her. So...

_YOU COULD HEAR HIS THOUGHTS THE WHOLE TIME? _Okay, I lied. Before, I didn't thought-yell. This time, I did. _You're next after him!_

_But I told you where Ella and Iggy were!_ Ang protested. _Doesn't that count for anything?_

I was about to say yes, then it dawned on me. _You just did that to annoy them, didn't you! Oh, I'm so telling Ella!_ I would tell Iggy too, but Ella seemed like the more scary one there.

_No!_ Angel exclaimed in terror. _She'll kill me! I heard her planning it in her mind!_ Knew it!

_You deserve it, you little demon!_ I teased.

Angel seemed to realize I wasn't serious. _Please, have mercy!_ she fake-begged.

_Never! _I replied with a mind-giggle.

_Maybe you should get around to talking to Gazzy now... _Angel trailed off.

_True,_ I replied. I looked at Gazzy, ready to give him the punishment of his life, when I realized I wasn't mad anymore. _DARN YOU! _I thought-yelled at Angel.

_You would have regretted it later,_ Angel told me. _I only did it so you wouldn't feel bad later._

_BUTT THE HECK OUT!_ I thought-screamed. I heard her little giggle, then silence.

"Max?" asked Gazzy, his voice shaking. "What are you going to do to me?"

I realized how much I had scared my poor boy and did regret it. Wow. Ang was right! "Nothing, Gassers. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to do it, and I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

Gazzy looked amazed. Did I really seem like such a mean person before? _Yeah,_ Angel answered. I stuck out a mental tongue at her. _You did!_Angel protested. I flipped her the bird mentally, then mentally blushed at what I did. She was six, for heaven's sake! _Seven!_ Angel protested. I sighed.

"You're not going to punish me?" Gazzy asked incredulously.

"No, hon. I'm just glad that you're okay. The tree isn't important. Fang and I will find a new one." At the mention of Fang, Gazzy went pale. "What?"

"Will Fang kill me?" he asked with a terrified expression on his face.

"No," I said firmly. "You know Fang. He won't."

At that moment, Fang burst in the room with a vaguely horrified expression on his face. I was instantly terrified. This is _Fang_ we're talking about. If he has any expression, then we need to be scared.

"Iggy and Ella are missing. And I found these."

Fang held up a feather. One of Iggy's feathers. And then he lifted his other hand. He had two empty syringes.

**Me: Off to save Iggles and Ella!**

**Iggy: How come I get the stupid nickname and Ella doesn't?**

**Me: I love you better.**

**Iggy: Oh JOY.**

**Me: *grins***

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iggy: And the Lord said, "LET THERE BE AN UPDATE!" And then he saw that updating was good.**

**Me: Just because we're right near the Vatican doesn't mean you need to use Bible quotes.**

**Iggy: MISUSE Bible quotes.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Angel's POV**

I instantly threw my mind out to see if I could sense Iggy or Ella. I was dimly aware of Gazzy catching my falling body, but I couldn't do anything about that. I ignored the minds of everyone near me and extended my mind as far as it could go. I ignored the woman at the store, the boy at his friend's birthday party, the man jogging around town, the woman arguing with herself in her head...wait. I could dimly sense something the farthest I could reach, nearly out of Mesa. It was leaving the town. I saw the images of Iggy and Ella lying on the ground. A moment later, I recognized what type of creature I was looking into.

An Eraser.

"Max!" I screamed, flinging myself back in my body. Everyone was looking at me with concern. "The Erasers! They're back!""Angel, what just happened?" Gazzy exclaimed. "You just...fell!"

"My mind left my body so I could search. I found a mind of an Eraser that had kidnapped Iggy and Ella! We need to go get them!"

"Where were they?" Max asked, instantly going into leader mode.

"Leaving Mesa. I could only just sense them. I think they're going back to the School in Death Valley."

Max nodded. "Get ready. Gazzy, get bombs. I'll call Mom and tell her we're leaving. Everyone else, pack the bare essentials. Nudge, that means no make-up." Nudge pouted. "Someone get Iggy's pack too, and pack some clothes for Ella."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my ready pack. I checked inside to make sure I had everything. Okay, extra shirts, check. Extra pants, check. Hairbrush, check. Knife (don't tell Max!), check. I had everything! I went into Ella's room and grabbed some clothes and shoved them into her backpack along with her hairbrush, deodorant, and a bit of make-up, then slung the bag over my other shoulder. I met Gazzy in front of Iggy's room. He also had two backpacks on, one his and the other Iggy's. We ran downstairs together. Max wordlessly took Ella's backpack from me as she continued arguing to her mom about us leaving, and Fang tried to take Iggy's from Gazzy. Key word there being _tried_."No!" Gazzy yelled, pulling the backpack out of Fang's hands. Everyone stared.

"Gazzy," I said quietly, "give it to Fang."

"No!" he repeated. "Iggy is my best friend, and I'm not going to give what I have of him up!"

"Gazzy, keep it down!" Max pleaded. "I'm trying to talk on the phone. Wait...Mom, we're leaving whether you want us to or not. We'll bring Ella back." She sighed and hung up.

"Gazzy, Ig's not dead," I added, at the same time going into his mind to try and change his emotions.

"Stop it, Angel!" my brother exclaimed. I'm guessing he realized what I was doing. "I don't care if the rest of you come with me. I'm going after Iggy!" And with that, Gazzy ran out the door and jumped into the sky.

Crap.

Oops, don't tell Max I said that.

**Me: Don't like this chapter.**

**Iggy: Why?**

**Me: Cause my newer chapters are better.**

**Iggy: Like the twenty two page Buffy thing?**

**Me: That's actually four and a half chapters, and yes.**

**Iggy: You just like writing about Spike.**

**Me: I'm writing from a lesbians POV.**

**Iggy: ...You just like writing about Willow.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iggy: Oh. My. God.**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy: It's an ****_update_****. Such a rare beast is almost never seen!**

**Me: Shut up, Ig. And hey, to the anonymous reviewer "Disappointed," I have a few things to say.**

**1. You said I put a "meaningly monologue" at the start of every chapter. I think you meant "meaningless," as "meaningly" is not a word.**

**2. If you don't like the ANs, skip them. I've had people telling me they think my ANs are hilarious and that they love them. I'm not taking them out just because one person doesn't like them.**

**3. The reason I put the ANs in is to have some fun. If you look around, many many many authors do it. I'm not the only one.**

**4. I know it's OOC. I am not meaning to keep Iggy in character. That's for the story itself. This is just me ranting in two parts. Basically ranting to myself and replying to my rants.  
...That sounded much less crazy in my head.**

**5. This isn't specifically to "Disappointed," but to anonymous reviewers in general. Why is it that when people are saying something insulting about a story, they do it in an anonymous review? Just asking...**

**Okay, done.**

**Iggy: FINALLY.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I am not an old man. I am a young woman, thank you very much.**

**Max's POV**

I watched in horror as Gazzy flew off. _What's with him? _Gazzy was like a brother to me, and most of the time, I understood him. But right now...I had no idea what his deal was.

"He's just upset about Iggy being taken." Angel answered my thought aloud rather nonchalantly. However, I could sense that she was hiding something. I didn't press her for details. I could tell she was just as upset as all of us were, if not more.

"Well, let's go after him," I commanded. I slung Ella's pack over my shoulder along with mine. "U&A, guys!"

We all ran outside and jumped into the air. "Angel?"

"The truck is driving this way." Angel took the lead and we all followed her. She was flying as fast as possible. The truck must have gotten a big head start. I wanted to use my power, but I didn't. It would get me to the Erasers faster, but I would have to leave my family behind. On second thought, I might get to Gazzy faster, which would be good…but it still, I would have leave Fang, Angel, and Nudge behind.

"Max, you can go if you want," Angel said randomly. It took me a second to realize she was responding to my thoughts.

"No way," I replied. "I'm not leaving you guys. And if I do find them, I'll need my backup."

Angel sent me a dazzling smile and flew forward. The wind made her hair stream backwards and she truly looked like an angel. She looked like she was at peace, and heaven knows peace isn't something we get often. I smiled as she flew, like a serene seraph, to the truck where the rest of our family was. And yes, I do know what seraph means. It's another word for angel. I think.

_It is_, said my annoying neighborhood Voice. Ugh…

_Do you really have to chime in now? We're kind of on a chase to save lives._ Okay, so maybe the Voice has helped in the past, but it still annoys me.

_Exactly the reason I should be talking to you, Maximum._ Another thing about the Voice that annoys me: it always calls me by my full name. I mean, would it kill the thing to say Max? _I know where Iggy and Ella are._

_Well, so do the rest of us, _I replied with a hint of sarcasm. _Angel can read their minds and she knows where the van is going. By the way, seriously? Erasers? You couldn't have warned me about that?_

_Maximum, Maximum, Maximum…_

_Try saying that three times fast! _I chimed in with an attempt to annoy the Voice.

Was I wrong or did I hear a sigh? _Maximum, you may know where they are at the moment, but you don't know why the Erasers attacked them. And I'm sure you'd like to._

Dang it, the stupid Voice was annoying. _Yeah, I wanna know. So tell me. Where is the School now, and why does it want Iggy and Ella?_

_They're being taken to the same School you already escaped from, and they don't want Iggy as much. He is needed for part of the experiment, but after that's done, they plan on retiring him._

I gulped. _So, what is this mysterious experiment?_

_The School want a child to study. _As if sensing I was about to interrupt, the Voice went on without pause. _They don't want a human child to study. They want a second-generation mutant. In simple terms, they want Iggy and Ella's child._

**Iggy: COULD IT BE?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

**Iggy: THE PLOT. WHY ARE WE TALKING IN ALL CAPS?**

**Me: I DON'T KNOW, YOU STARTED IT.**

**Iggy: I'll stop.**

**Me: Yeah, it was kinda obnoxious.**

**Iggy: But could it be? A plot? A developing plot that actually, like, MEANS SOMETHING?**

**Me: It is, Iggy. It is.**

**Iggy: Oooooooooh. *falls to knees in awe of the plot***

**Me: Oh-kay. While Iggy basks in the glory of my plot, I shall post this. And maybe beg for reviews. A little bit. Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: It's an update. I know it's rare, Iggy, so don't say anything.**

**Iggy: *closes mouth, disappointed***

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated...I've had this chapter written forever and I have the next three written as well, but I just sorta...**

**Iggy: Forgot?**

**Me: Yeah, actually. Sorry about that...but now, without further ado...THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Iggy's POV**

After what seemed like a long time, I finally came to. My body felt sore, but I assumed that was because of the sedative I was given. I stayed still, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. I guessed I was in the back of a truck. The horrible stench told me the Erasers kidnapped us. I didn't hear Ella, so I assumed she was still unconscious. It didn't surprise me. Being an avian hybrid, drugs passed through my system much more quickly than a normal human. But I still didn't know how long I'd been out.

"Hello, guys. Long time, no see," I called out sarcastically. "Oh, wait. Thanks to your bosses, I can't see."

I heard a cruel laugh. "Yes, you were a failure," said a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine. "But at least you can be useful for something now."

"And what would that something be?" I asked, hiding my fear as well as Max could. "Let me guess: some sort of twisted, messed up experiment? Well? Am I right?"

"Iggy, you're finally going to be of some use to us," the voice replied. I didn't recognize it, but I was sure it was a whitecoat.

"Then what do you have Ella here for?" I asked. "She's an innocent. Let her out."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," answered the mysterious whitecoat in a deceptively kind voice. "You see, we plan to make that human girl - Ella, did you say? - part of the experiment too."

"Don't," I instantly replied. "Whatever the experiment…"

"It's really a quite simple procedure," the whitecoat interrupted. "It should come out fine."

I froze. _It should come out fine._ "That's what you said before you messed up my eyes so much I'm blind forever. Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, come now. Don't you trust us?" I heard a sigh. "Well then, I could tell you the experiment."

"What is it?"

"We want you to impregnate Ella here. After you do your part, we'll retire you. And don't think you can get out of this by not cooperating. If you don't cooperate with that, we have our ways."

"Don't do that to her," I begged. Images flashed through my mind: Ella strapped to a table with a bulging stomach, screaming as my child tore its way out of her. "I'll do anything."

"Anything, you say?" The whitecoat sounded intrigued. "You would do _anything_ to keep this human girl out of the experiment?"

"Anything," I repeated. "Name your price."

The whitecoat laughed. "I want you to help us kidnap the rest of the Flock."

I only considered it for a second before shaking my head slowly. "I can't do that. Anything else."

The whitecoat sighed, a disappointed sound. "Well then, we'll just have Ella give birth to your child while we retire you. Who knows? Maybe she could have an Eraser's child next. Or maybe some other experiment's. The possibilities are endless. She could even have my child and we could experiment on it while still in the womb."

I couldn't let that happen to Ella. I didn't want to betray the Flock, but they'd get out of wherever we're going soon enough. "I'll help you get the rest of the Flock," I said slowly. The words stuck in my throat, but I forced them out. I needed to do this. For Ella.

"Then we have a deal."

**Me: Yes, Iggy is stupid.**

**Iggy: I take offense to that.**

**Me: He's also an adorable lovesick little puppy.**

**Iggy: ...I think I take offense to that too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: New chapter.**

**Iggy: And this time it didn't even take two full months.**

**Me: Shut up. I was busy.**

**Iggy: Writing Brony fics. Yes, I know.**

**Me: You're just upset I'm abandoning your fandom.**

**Iggy: Exactly.**

**Me: Well, I'm not going to abandon this (probably). But I might shorten it from my original plan. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Angel's POV**

"Max, I can hear Gazzy's thoughts. He's going too far west. I'm going to go find him," I said Max, who was still flying in the front.

"Angel, we need you to find Iggy and Ella with us!" Max exclaimed, sounding worried. "You're the only one who knows where they are!" _I can't let that happen to them, _her thoughts nearly screamed. _We need Angel!_

"Just keep going northwest and you'll get there," I replied. "Please, Max. I need to go find my brother."

Max's expression softened slightly. "Hurry back." _Maybe a little bit of a delay won't matter. They have to prepare for the experiment, right?_

I smiled at Max, then veered off to the west. Gazzy was going almost straight west instead of northwest. He would probably end up in Death Valley, but we were trying to intercept the car on our way there. It would be easier to try and get to the truck on the way to Death Valley. That way, we wouldn't have to fight the entire School.

I flew towards my biological brother. Fang and Iggy were my brothers too, but Gazzy and I were really siblings. It was a different bond. I knew I would put him before the rest of the flock. I hated it, but it was true. If I had a choice between saving Gazzy or Max…my brother would win.

_Gaz? _I called out telepathically. _Are you there?_

_Angel? Where are you? _Gazzy asked, still flying.

"Right behind you," I said out loud as I flew right up to my brother. Gazzy turned towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going to save Iggy and Ella. What about you?"

"Saving my best friend." Almost subconsciously, Gazzy held Iggy's backpack closer to his chest.

"So are we, Gazzy. And you're going the wrong way if you want to intercept the truck."

"I don't want to," Gazzy replied. "I want to go to the School and kill every whitecoat there. I want to tear apart the Erasers and save the experiments. I want this done, Angel." Suddenly, my older brother's face looked very young. "I don't want to go through this any more."

"I get it, Gazzy. We all do. But we can't kill people, no matter how bad they are."

"Why?" Gazzy asked. "You've felt it too, Angel. I know you have. Don't you want to kill them, do what they did to you to them? Don't you want to strap them down to a table and show them the pain of an experiment?" Gazzy's mind showed an image of a scientist on a cold experiment table, a scientist in a dog crate, a scientist being forced into a maze, unable to stop running. I felt a need to do just that, get back at the men who ruined my life. But I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, I do. But I can't. There's a difference between what we want and what we can do, Gazzy. I _want_ to torture the whitecoats, but I can't. It's not right."

Gazzy looked at me, his blue eyes seeming to bore into my soul. "Alright," he whispered, defeated. I grabbed his hand and we soared back to the Flock.

**Me: Deep chapter.**

**Iggy: Oh, very much so.**

**Me: ...I don't know what to say here.**

**Iggy: Review?**

**Me: Well, there is that...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, guys. I'm done with this story. I'm posting this chapter and the next one, since they were both prewritten, but there will be nothing more after that. Sorry, but I've got no inspiration left for this. It was a great ride, but it has to come to an end at some point.**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I scanned the skies. Where was Angel? She said she'd be quick! We needed to get to Iggy and Ella before anything happened! A set of visions tore through my mind: Iggy's blind eyes glassy and his body broken, Ella slowly dying as she tries to get the baby out, a small baby boy with Iggy's eyes and Ella's hair crying as he gets taken away from his mother's corpse…

"Max?" Fang asked, tearing the pictures out of my mind.

"What, Fang?"

"Angel and Gazzy are on their way back."

I immediately turned around mid-air. "How do you know?" Fang simply pointed. I followed his finger to see Angel and Gazzy flying back towards us. Oh.

"We're back, Max!" Angel called.

"Any problems?" I yelled. A troubled expression flitted across Angel's face for a moment, but then disappeared.

"Nope," she replied as she flew up next to me. Gazzy flew over to Fang. My boyfriend put his hand out and Gazzy handed him Iggy's backpack. Fang dropped a few inches as he grabbed it.

"Fang?" I asked, worried.

"What the heck does he have in here?" Fang demanded, gaining the lost altitude back in seconds. "This feels like a ton of bricks! How does he carry this around everywhere?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think Iggy would carry in there? Bombs, bombs, and more bombs." A shadow of a grin appeared on Gazzy's face, but disappeared almost instantly. Still, I felt it was progress.

**Ella's POV**

I awoke groggily to the back of a truck with my wrists and ankles duct taped. There was a man in a white lab coat sitting on a bench with a self-satisfied expression on his face. Another one of the Erasers was sitting near him. A second was driving and a third sat in the driver's seat. One of the Erasers seemed to have a broken nose. Iggy's work, obviously. I almost grinned, then I saw Iggy himself.

He was sitting in the corner, his ankles and wrists also duct taped. One of his pant legs was ripped and soaked in blood from claw wounds on his pale leg. Other than that, he looked mostly unharmed. But his eyes…they were haunted by a look of self-loathing that I would never forget until my dying day. I instantly knew I'd have to go through a lot more suffering to even begin to understand the look in the cloudy blue eyes.

"Ig?" I whispered. His head shot up and his sorrowful eyes caught mine in a piercing gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, desperation evident in his voice.

"Fine," I replied. "Your leg looks pretty bad."

"I've had worse," Iggy replied dismissively. "It'll heal. I'll be fine. I'm sorry, Ella. You shouldn't have to be going through this."

"It's okay, Iggy," I said softly, although I was really scared out of my mind. "I'll be fine."

"You will be," Iggy replied a bit more confidently. "I've made a deal with the whitecoats. They won't do anything to you."

"You can't make a deal with the whitecoats!" I exclaimed. "Ig, that's like making a deal with the devil. Why do you expect them to uphold their end of the bargain?"

Iggy's blind eyes narrowed in the direction of the scientists. "Because if they don't, I will kill them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Max's POV**

I scanned my flock. Angel looked tired, but obviously didn't want to stop flying. Gazzy also looked tired, but was forcing himself to go forward. Nudge and Fang looked okay, but we couldn't go much longer before resting. Although I was loath to stop, it was very unlikely we would get to the truck before it arrived at the School anyway. Besides, we needed rest. Night had fallen and I didn't want us to fly in the dark without Iggy's superior hearing.

"Guys!" I called out. Everyone looked up at me. "We need to find a place to stop and rest."

"No!" Gazzy instantly protested. "We can't!"

"I know you don't want to," I replied, "but we have to. You and Angel can't go on any longer. We won't beat the truck to the School anyway." Gazzy still looked upset. "Gaz, I don't like this any more than you do, but we need to stop."

"But what if they kill him?" Gazzy asked, looking at me sadly.

"They won't," I replied with more confidence then I felt. They're planning on it, a voice whispered in my mind. Who knows how long it'll take before they get to that stage? I ignored the little voice I thought might be reason and looked down, searching for a place that would be good to land.

"There," Angel stated, pointing down at the ground. I saw a small cave, the same one we had stayed in the time we stormed the School to get Angel back. I nodded.

"Good spotting, Angel. Let's go." As one, we dove down from the sky and landed. We crept into the cave to see that it was empty and, thankfully, dry. As soon as Gazzy landed, he practically fell over in exhaustion. Fang took his pack and helped him over to a place where he could rest, where the younger bird-kid promptly lay down and fell asleep. I saw Nudge doing the same thing with Angel. When the youngest were asleep, I beckoned to Nudge and Fang.

"I'll take first watch. Fang, you're second. Nudge, you're third, so you're in charge of waking us all up when it's time. You two get some sleep. Fang, I'll wake you at…" I squinted at my watch in the dark, "around one. Wake Nudge up at around four, and she can wake us up around six. Understand?"

"Sure," Nudge replied, trying to hide a yawn. I had given her the last - and shortest - watch so she would have the most sleep, with no problem sleeping from ten to four. She was also the hardest to wake up, so she'd have two hours to get ready to fly. I had taken the first watch myself because I knew I couldn't fall asleep. The thoughts of what might happen to Iggy and Ella wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Iggy being "retired," or Ella throwing up over a toilet with a bulge on her stomach, or the child. I saw the child over and over again. His eyes were blue, just like Iggy's. His hair was chocolate, like Ella's. He was around two, able to run steadily, racing around a maze being shocked all the while, little white wings hanging useless from his back.

No, I would have no trouble staying awake for my watch.

* * *

**Bye, guys. It's been great. I love you all. But this is over.**


End file.
